Akari Koga
Akari is a shinobi who is recognised by the Koga Family as the strongest shinobi who has existed in a very long time. As a shinobi she is legally able to go on normal missions and missions that would turn a mage into a dark mage in the eyes of the public. These missions include: information gathering, infiltration, espionage, sabotage, and even assassination. Her rights as a shinobi extend to the point that she is allowed to use her judgement to legally kill anyone, even if she isn't on a mission. Like most shinobi, this makes her very valuable to a lot of guilds, governments, and organizations. Appearance Akari is a short girl who wears her long brown hair in a ponytail. In addition, her bangs fall down past her face and they are parted in the middle as a way to hide the entire left side of her face, but at the same time leave the right side visible. Like most shinobi she has a non-intimidating and unimpressive build that hides her true physical prowess and allows her to hide more effectively. Underneath her unimpressive build is her incredible physical prowess that most vampires have. While being a shinobi, she doesn't wear the stereotypical attire of all black clothing. In fact that rumor was started as a joke because wearing all black clothing all the time can cause a shinobi stick out when a shinobi's greatest tool is stealth. Instead, she wears attire that most civilians wear whenever she is not on a mission. This helps her so well that some of her fellow guild members often mistake her as just another civilian. Normally attire assists of of a long white shirt underneath a black vest with a white trim. Additionally, she wears a long white scarf that she loosely wraps around her neck. On the lower half of her body she wears a red plaid skirt, brown shoes, black sock that reaches to her calf, the right sock is shown while the left is concealed under a leg warmer that reaches to her knee, and a Wakizashi that is located behind her waist, which is connected to her body by a black string. Shinobi Drive When Akari uses Shinobi Drive her physical apperance is altered slightly. Personality Akari is an antisocial person who people usually confuse her for being shy or timid. In reality she isn't any of those things, she just knows the value in silence. This means she talks only when spoken to and that she prefers to be alone or with one person rather than with a group. When people do speak to her she speaks clearly, but she keeps her eyes on the floor as if it physical hurts to look someone in the eye. When she does look someone in the eye she often squirms in her seat her tries to end the conversation quickly. While it is hard to befriend her, when a person does, it is very obvious. This is because, when she is around a friend she doesn't let her hair cover her left eye, which causes her to reveal her red eye. To her, this is the ultimate act of trust and it is equivalent to putting her life in someones hands. Relationships Touma Kaneko Touma Kaneko is not only her partner, but the only member of the guild she trusts. This is due to the fact that he is related to the peaceful mage known as Haruhi Kaneko. He is the only person who she doesn't act shy around and isn't afraid to speak her mind to. History Prologue Akari was born in the county of Neo Arcadia, on April 1st, two minutes before her brother was born. As a baby, her body and mind was weaker than a normal baby. However, by the time she was a year old her body and mind started to grow stronger. Akari's childhood was not an easy one because of her mismatched eyes. Every kid she tried to befriend would be scared off after one look at her eyes. This of course made her very sad and she started to become antisocial and cover her left eye with her hair, once she did cover it up, people still stayed way from her, but she wasn't treated like a freak any longer. A Shinobi in Training When Akari was eight years, her parents went missing during a mission, which forced her to look after her brother. When she reached the age of nine, a woman belonging to the Koga family found her sitting alone and Akari immediately took a liking to her. As time passed, the woman adopted Akari, but not her brother. After she was adopted, the woman began to train her in the Shinobi Arts. The woman was a remarkable good mother, especially because she allowed Akari to suck her own blood and at the same time not tell anyone that she was a vampire. She was probably the best human parent a vampire could have. As expected it didn't take long for Akari to trust the family enough to uncover her eye. However, instead of being scared most, especially the kid's thought it was cool. The kids began to make up stories saying that her right eye was the eye of a god and they believed that so much that the adults outside the family who previously ignored Akari started to talk to her. Shinobi Trials Shinobi are able to do a lot of things legal mages cannot and it is for this reason that every shinobi in training as to go through tests issued by the Magic Council. These tests are known as "The Shinobi Trials". The Shinobi Trials was created as a way to see if a certain individual was ready to accept the huge responsibility that comes with being a shinobi. Akari was no exception, on her tenth birthday Akari's mother signed her up for the Shinobi Trials. The Birth of an Avenger Synopsis Equipment *Kunai *Shuriken *Wakizashi *Wind and Fire Wheels *Makibishi *Spear *Bō *'Amulet of Darkness:' The Amulet of Darkness is an amulet that emits an invisible barrier that weakens any light that comes into contact with it just enough to allow a young vampire to walk during the day. The invisible barrier extends just enough to cover the entire body. *'Shinobi Coins' *'Shinobi Paper Bomb:' Shinobi Paper Bombs are slips of paper that were special invented by the Koga Clan. These slips of paper set off a powerful explosion when the wielder produces their Magical Aura. Magic and Abilities Shinobi Art Shinobi Art is a shinobi's main form of combat. Shinobi Art is a fighting style used primarily by shinobi. It allows shinobi to use magical energy in a unique way. Users of Shinobi Art think about magical energy in a unique. They believe that magical power isn't something that is separate from the body, but rather it is just another limb like an arm or a leg. This belief allows them to not only manipulate pure magical energy, but also perform various supernatural feats. This is known as Shinobi Art. One such feat is that they are unable to give their magical energy different effects that are commonly found in elements. For example, the ability to burn and electrocute things. This is just the start of the abilities granted by Shinobi Art. Shinobi Art also allows the user to use feats similar to Sword Magic, called Kenjutsu. Taijutsu is the art of using magical energy to enhance physical ability. Intonjutsu is the art of using magical energy to conceal or escape. Shinobi-iri is the art of using magical energy for stealth and infiltration. Hensōjutsu is the art of disguise and impersonation. Boryaku allows a shinobi to use magical energy to perform mind control-like effects. It appears that in the same way that most other types of magic uses incantations, users of Shinobi Art occasionally have to perform hand gestures known as Kuji-kiri instead of an incantation. It seems that using these hand gestures gives the user the ability to produce elements from their body as well as shape and construct the elements. *'Shinobi-iri Art: Togakure-ryū:' By focusing inwardly, Akari is able to hide her magical power from other mages and shinobi. *'Shinobi Drive:' Shinobi Drive is a spell that allows Akari to use the full capacity of her brain and muscles by focusing magical energy to her mind and body. This allows her to perform awe inspiring feats. The most notable ability this spell grants, is the ability to hide in any shadow within a 10 meter radius. This allows her to teleport to someones location without anyone noticing. Another stealth ability this spell grants is that as long as she is using Shinobi Drive, it is significantly harder to sense her magical power. This ability does have one major weakness, which is that it consumes a lot of magical power. Which means she can only use this ability ten times a day. *'Kenjutsu Art: Swift and Silent Death' *'Taijutsu Art: Substitution' *'Taijutsu Art: Hakkō-ryū: Holy Fist:' Taijutsu Art: Hakkō-ryū: Holy Fist is a common move used by users of Hakkō-ryū It is often used to change the pace in a fight or to finish off an opponent. The user performs a karate punch at an opponent with all their strength and with such speed that normal people can not see it. The user focuses all their body weight to their fists and once the fist hits the opponent they twist their entire punching arm counter clockwise at high speeds. This would result in the opponent being propelled back with tremendous force and can causing the foe's ribs to break. *'Shinobi Art: Magic Clone:' This is a basic spell that allows the user to create a clone of themselves or an object with magical energy. *'Taijutsu Art: Titanic Strength: Taijutsu Art:' Titanic Strength is a spell that allows the user to dramtically increase their strength by focusing magical energy to a desired body part. *'Taijutsu Art: Godspeed:' Godspeed is a spell that allows the user to dramatically increase their strength by focusing their magical power to their legs. *'Shinobi Art: Magic Transfer:' Shinobi Art: Magic Transfer is a spell that allows Akari to transfer her magical energy to anything or person. When it is transferred to a person the person's magical power increases by the amount of magical energy transferred. When it is transferred to an object, it can cause the object's durability, power, or cutting power to increase. *'Kenjutsu Art: Gatling Gun:' Kenjutsu Art: Gatling Gun is a technique that incorporates incredible speed with magical energy. The user channels magical energy into their sword and then performs eight very fast stabs. On the eight stab the user releases the magical energy which causes the foe to be propelled back a great distance away. *'Kenjutsu Art: Sword Kata:' Akari rushes toward the opponent and performs four quick stabs directed at the opponents chest in a star shape formation with her Wakizashi, to try to cause the opponent to lose their balanced. This is followed by three quick slashes directed at the opponent's ankles. Finally, Akari channels magical power to the tip of her Wakizashi and stabs the opponent, upon impact the opponent is propelled back a great distance. *'Shinobi Art: Railgun:' Shinobi Art: Railgun is a powerful spell that uses magical energy to achieve a feat similar to a railgun. The user takes out a single coin and flips it into the air. While the coin is in the air, the user focuses magical energy to the arm that flipped the coin which can be seen as lighting bolt-like substance circling the arm. When the coin lands back on the thumb, the user releases the magical energy which results in the coin being fired at amazing speeds. *'Kenjutsu Art: Fireball:' Akari channels magical power to her sword and uses the magical power to create a fireball around it. Once the fireball is made, she swings her sword which causes the fireball to fly towards the foe. *'Taijutsu Art: Knife Hand:' Akari makes a knife hand with one or both of her hands, then channels Ethernano along the edges of one or both of her hands. This allows Akari to cut through some of the hardest objects with her bare hands. *'Taijutsu Art: Spear Hand:' Akari makes a spear hand and channels Ethernano to the points of her fingers. This allows her to pierce and opponents body or any other object with ease. It has been shown that she can easily pierce two slabs of steel and still hit her foe with this spell. *'Shinobi Art: Clone Army:' *'Shinobi Art: Magic Sphere:' *'Wind Shinobi Art: Leviathan:' To perform the spell Akari first forms the hand gestures: Retsu, Kyo, Zai, Rin, Retsu then she extends both hands out in front of them. *'Fire Shinobi Art: Wave of Flames:' *'Fire Shinobi Art: Fire Spin:' This spell is a Fire Magic spell that incorporates Shinobi Art's Kuji-kiri allowing Akari to produce fire from her body. To perform the spell the user forms the hand gestures: Retsu and Zai, then Akari extends her hand in front of her and releases a blast of flame from each hand. As the flames approach the opponent the two blasts of flames intersect each other while widening vertically and horizontally, forming a very difficult fire spell to dodge that resembles a flaming tornado. *'Shinobi-iri: Ghostly Presence:' This spell allows Akari to blend into a populated space expertly. Living beings can still see her, but to them she is just another stranger. This means that they won't pay her much attention, this even works on pursuers who are actively looking for her. The only known weakness to this spell is that if the user's pursuers know that she is using this spell, it will no longer work on them. Illusion Magic Illusion Magic is a type of magic that allows Akari to create very deceiving illusions. *Heavenly Wolf *Tenrou Soldier Summoning Magic As a Kunoichi, Akari has the ability to summon animals and not the way normal mages perform Summoning Magic. Earth Magic During Akari's shinobi training, Akari was required to learn magic that controls the four elements: earth, water, fire, and wind. During her training, Earth Magic was the first elemental magic that she mastered. Earth Magic is a type of elemental magic that allows Akari to harness and control the power of earth to use it to defend herself or attack others. Thanks to Akari's mastery over Shinobi Art, she is able to greatly increase the durability of her spells by applying additional magical energy to the spells. *Diver *Iron Rock Wall *Iron Rock Spikes Water Magic During Akari's shinobi training, Water Magic was the second elemental magic that she mastered. Water Magic allows Akari to harness the power of water, allowing her to use it for varying effects on both a small and large scale. Fire Magic During Akari's shinobi training, Fire Magic was the third elemental magic that she mastered. Fire Magic allows Akari to use her magical energy to manipulate the kinetic energy to create, control, or even absorb fire. Due to Akari's shinobi training, the fire that she produces is several times hotter than normal fire. *Fire Bullet *Red Carpet *Demon Wolf Fang Explosion *Flame Devourer Wind Magic *Flight *Wind Wall Requip Requip is a holder type magic that allows Akari to store most of her shinobi weapons in a pocket dimension. This allows her to summon the weapons to her hand easily and quickly. Fighting Styles *Bujinkan is a fighting style that uses body movement and positioning of the body to defeat an opponent, rather than strength. This means that all Bujinkan techniques are involves around unbalancing an opponent while at the same time keeping your own balance. This is done by moving their body into inferior positions by moving their body along weak paths. *Hakkō-ryū (The Style of the Eighth Light) is a very powerful and dangrous martial arts style. *Flash Sword Style: Enhanced Physical Prowess Akari's trademark ability is her incredible physical prowess, most notably, her speed. By far, her greatest physical attribute is her speed followed by her strength. Akari's speed is so great that she can reach a destination eight meters away in the blink of an eye. Her strength and other physical attributes aren't as impressive, but they are still greatly superior to a normal human's physical attributes. Biological Immortality and Regeneration Many of her opponents have talked about how hard it is to kill Akari. The reason for this is that as a vampire she is undead, which means she cannot die the normal way. Since, Akari is undead, she cannot die from old age or even diseases. She can even recover a lost limb or almost any other physical injury by simply reattaching the missing limb. This is thanks to the fact that her magical power is the reason behind how her body parts are linked. However, there are a couple of things that she cannot recover. If an opponent were to steal the limb a way before Akari could reattach it she would have to search for it and reattach it in order to regain use of that limb. She also cannot recover from damage inflicted by silver. The last thing that can affect her body is sunlight, which can cause her body to combust. However, she is able to overcome this weakness by wearing the Amulet of Darkness. When Akari gets older this weakness won't affect her as much, but instead only cause discomfort. Enhanced Stealth Stealth is one of a shinobi's greatest tools. As such, during training a shinobi tries to master the art of stealth early in their training. Akari is no exception and due to her training her ability to walk around or simply be in a certain location unnoticed as reached levels that far surpass most individuals of her species. Blood Consumption and Blood Empowerment As a vampire, Akari's diet consists solely on the blood of humans. It has been shown that her favorite type of blood is O-negative while her least favorite it A Positive. When Akari consumes blood the effect is similar to a Slayer consuming their element: she regains any stamina and magical power that she might have lost. Enhanced Senses Akari has incredible senses, most notably her sense of smell, which is strong enough to tell a human's blood type through the scent alone. Magical Power Akari has a lot of magic power at her disposal and she is able to use all of it with great skill due to her training. *S-Class Aura *Shinobi Art: As stated before, Akari has gained the ability to manipulate Eternano from the atmosphere and her own magical power from her intense shinobi training. She uses this ability for offense, defense, and supplementary purposes. Quotes *"Too slow..." - Akari to an opponent *"Strength is meaningless if your opponent is going so fast that you can't even see, let alone hit them." - Akari to an opponent. *"I swear... I will kill you." - Akari to her brother before they parted ways for the second time. Trivia *Akari and her abilities as a kunoichi are based off of ninjas and kunoichis and their mythical abilities. This means that any similarities to Naruto is unintentional. *Akari's appearance is based off of Levi from the manga/anime, Trinity Seven. *I received permission from Ash to use the Flash Sword Style. *Akari's mismatched eyes is caused by a disease called Heterochromia. *While in reality a ninja or a shinobi is male and a kunoichi is female, in this case a ninja is a male, a kunoichi is female, and shinobi is a general term for Shinobi Art users. This is the reason why I used the term "shinobi" and "kunoichi" interchangeably. Category:Under Construction Category:Vampire Category:Female Category:Nemean Lion Mage Category:Illusion Magic User Category:Fire Magic User Category:Water Magic User Category:Wind Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Kunoichi Category:Adopted Category:Summoning Magic User Category:Shinobi Category:Shinobi Art